The Supremacy to Alpha's Revenge
by DNA-Do-Not-Abominate
Summary: (Put on hold; I apologize.) Forcing Charlie into the mess of it all, Alpha has plans for control of the forest and vengeance towards the Bears. Though when Charlie has had enough of Alpha's bullying, he needs their help to end Alpha's coming of power and rein of terror, and this time, for good.
1. Beauty in Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own We Bare Bears or the characters and seek no profit ; all rights, except my story idea/plot, belong to CN & Daniel Chong. I simply express Fair Use. Reviews are appreciated for both improvement and support. Enjoy the work in-progress!**

 **I have decided to do a much darker tale of two seemingly despised characters. Normally, this is not my "usual" theme, if you've seen my previous stories, but I wanted to take a dark twist on two unimportant and somewhat hated characters and create something dark, yet interesting.**

* * *

It was a brisk summer day in woods just outside San Francisco. The sun was shining gracefully down upon a body of water. There was no one in it, but in the distance, what could be seen just outside the bed on such a clear, yet chilly day, was a shadow. It was unusually tall and the arms that were skipping stones on the human-less lake were long and a little shaggy from a distance.

"Too bad the Bears went to town. I sure would've love to have spent the day with them rascals," said the creature. It was none other than the infamous "San Fran. Bigfoot", Charlie. He was all alone at the lake, skipping stones and looking a little bummed out. He never was much of a social kind of guy, but the humans are mostly to blame for that.

"Though it is nice to know it's cold out today. Too cold for anyone in the city to come out hiking that's for sure." Charlie might seem feeble, but his fur coat provided more than enough warmth to deal with the chilly breezes. He was apparently talking to himself as he just flicked one stone after the other across the water. He seemed bored, but mildly entertained.

"Sometimes I wonder why it is that human's can't just leave me alone. Just because I seem more different than anyone else means I have to be followed all the time? I just wish people could be a little less invasive. It's not my fault I was born different." Charlie finished this sentence chucking a stone harder than the rest. He was starting to get aggravated.

"Wonder if I'll ever find someone who understands my pain. I mean, the Bears are great and all, but I don't know. Sometimes they seem… unhappy around me. All I want is to be their friend, and it's like they give me the benefit of the doubt. What is it that I do wrong to make others I like not want to be around me and people who want to find me to get away from?" Charlie held one of his long fingers up to his chin and looked up at the sky to ponder over this.

"What a conundrum that is." Suddenly, a twig snapped from behind Charlie as he was contemplating his thought. It startled him and made him squeal in fright. "Ahh!" he crossed his arms and held up his elbows to defend himself; mostly his face. He took a couple steps back into the water and the splashing of his feet only made him more nervous. _What if I have to drown to save myself?_ Charlie thought, almost instantly realizing how foolish that would be. He's already in possible danger anyway.

From out of the darkness that lay under the brussels of trees, there came into sight an eye. It glowed a mysteriously bright red and sent shivers up Charlie's spine. The eye stared at him creepily and made Charlie feel unsafe, but he lowered his arms from his face and gave the eye a confusing look. He knows he has seen that eye before, a while ago at the Bear's cave. He brought himself back to a normal stance, but remained where he was, feet still deep in the water.

"What the?" Charlie said as he leaned closer towards the eye to get a better look at it. He know's he has seen it, but can't quite place when. It then dawn on him who it might be.

"Wait a second? ...Alpha?" inquired Charlie. "Is…is that you?" The creature with the eye said nothing, but it stepped out from the shadowy underbrush of the woods. One step at a time, it came into the light. Beheld before Charlie was his answer, and he was right. A wolf came out of the shade, teeth exposed and growling quietly, not as loud as Charlie remembered from his last encounter. The last time he saw Alpha, the gray-maimed wolf, he had bandages wrapped around his right eye, but they were missing this time. Charlie wanted more than anything to ask, but he was even more worried now that Alpha was creeping up towards him. For reasons unknown to Charlie however, he did not panic or run. He figured it either wouldn't help, or Alpha might hurt him if he tried. His eyes were stuck on Alpha's missing one eye. Something about the weirdness made him still as ice and unable to move. Perhaps it was the swelling or purple coloring around the empty socket wound that made him stay.

"Alpha, wha-what are y-you doing here?" Charlie asked feeling scared and powerless to do anything. Alpha was outside the tree brush and now in full view of the sunlight. He was not tall or big, but scary was all that could come to anyone's mind, especially his victims. He grinned wide at Charlie as he slowly continued towards him, making Charlie turn his head every which way in fear for a way out. The growling continued and only made him feel worse, but the red eye had now turned a normal white.

"Alpha, please! Don't…don't hurt me." Charlie's voice was starting to get fearful and he almost felt like wanting to cry for help, but he knew it would not work. Charlie thought to himself _Even if a human showed up, they wouldn't help. They'd just snap a pic and run before Alpha could chase them._ This made him start to tear in both fear and sadness as his inevitable doom came closer. He crouched down in the little puddle of water and held his arms over his head in freight.

Alpha was now really close to Charlie. So close, Charlie could feel his breath exhaling out of his nostrils and onto his arms. It was the scariest feeling Charlie had ever experienced. He actually thought this might be the end of his lonely existence. It only seemed fitting that he would die the same way he lived: Stalked by others and all alone.


	2. Deluding a Vexer

In an instant, all the fear and trembling Charlie felt was momentarily released from his soul when a dark, menacing, almost threatful sounding voice had came out of nowhere. "I think it's about time I introduced myself."

Charlie, still scared of Alpha, could not hold back his curiosity of the voice. He opened his left eye and peered it over towards the evil looking creature. His eye contact was almost dead even as Charlie remained sitting on the watery ground. He could see just how frightening Alpha was from up close, sending a second wave of terror over him. The one good eye he had was no longer red anymore, but his teeth, those white, pointy, almost neatly arranged triangular teeth, were exposed as Alpha smiled menacingly. _His smile and teeth are almost scarier than that one eye of his,_ thought Charlie as he gazed with his one open eye at him. It did not help either that the lower end of Alpha's lip had drops of drool and saliva coming out along his mouth.

"Al…Alpha?" said Charlie passively and a little frightened, "Did…did you just…talk?" There came that horrifying voice once more through the lips of the wolf.

"Of course I can talk, you whelp!" snarled Alpha in a demonic manner and tone. Charlie closed his eye and began to shake again in fear. "I just choose not to speak to those I find are not worthy of my time is all." Charlie did not respond, too scared to even look back at Alpha, to which he rolled his eye up and around and said in a more relaxing way "Relax, Charlie. I'm not going to hurt you. Not for the moment at least." There were a couple seconds of silence as Alpha observed the way Charlie behaved, somewhat amused by how scared he was. "Unwrap yourself already coward." Charlie did as he was instructed and took his arms off his head and twisted himself in the direction of Alpha. He could now face him straight on, but his eyes were still unopened. "Open your eyes, now." Alpha ordered of Charlie, to who did as instructed and now saw Alpha head on, face-to-face, locked in eye-to-eyes contact with each other.

"L-listen man," said Charlie quietly as he rubbed the back of his head to try and gather his thoughts. "I-I don't want any trouble, ok? I just-." Charlie stopped in mid sentence when it dawned on him that Alpha was not in his pack. This was too unusual for Charlie to just ignore. "Hey…where are your, uh…pals? I thought you had a whole group of your kind last time I saw you." Charlie consciously realized he should not have brought up the last time he met Alpha; not after seeing him lose to the Bears, whom he did help to defeat. Alpha squinted his one eye at Charlie in disgust over the subject. He cocked his head back into the dark forest from a short distance across the dirt near the bed of the lake.

"Ar-oooo" cried out Alpha in a high tone howl that echoed throughout the forest. Charlie noticed from behind Alpha three pairs of red eyes, just like Alpha's were before, all came into sight as they stepped out into the sunlight. They each had a different shade of blackness on their fur: one darker than Alpha's, one lighter, and the other with a very similar shade to that of Alpha. They all stepped out and presented themselves before Charlie and stayed behind their master. They all sat down on their hind legs and took a pose of grace and loyalty for their leader.

"This, unfortunately, is all that is left of my band," Alpha moaned as he turned back towards Charlie. "And you're part-to-blame for why this is so." Alpha gave Charlie the hairy eye as he finished his sentence, and Charlie knew instantly that this was why he was still alive for the moment. _Oh no. Please tell me this isn't about my bear friends,_ thought Charlie. "You didn't think I just ignored you that night did you? You helped those animals beat me in that fight and I should kill you here and now for helping them humiliate me". Alpha started walking towards Charlie and made his voice sound even darker than it was now. "I would rip those skinny limbs off before you could even scream for help." And in that threat, he raised a smile to show his teeth once more just to see if he could scare Charlie even worse then he already had. Sure enough, Charlie looked in every direction as Alpha approached him for a way to escape. "I know what you're thinking. You think you can out run me and my pack and get away?" He came up to Charlie and stood only half a foot to his face. "But that's not going to happen now, is it?"

Charlie responded in trembling fear of Alpha's scary looking face and eye wound. "n-ne-ne-ne-n-no. ah-of-of course I-wo-wont"

"Excellent" whispered Alpha with a smirk of joy, "That would be wise." His voice returned to normal as he took a few paces back from Charlie to sit in pose again. "Especially since I'm not going to kill you anyways." His response made Charlie's shaking come to a halt for good and he no longer felt a wave of doom come over him.

"Wait a second. You…you aren't?" Charlie questioned.

"Of course not. In fact, I need you for a special…purpose." He smiled devilishly once again at Charlie, and Charlie raised an eyebrow of suspicion.

"What kind of purpose?"

"One that will benefit us both, as well as redeem yourself."

"How's that?" Charlie inquired at the devil wolf and his crew from behind. They all were sitting with their butts to the ground and their hind legs at rest. As creepy and weird a scene as it was, there was something powerful and yet graceful at their perfection in form. _A thing of dark beauty_ , thought Charlie.

"You and I of a different kind, but we both can benefit well if we work together." spoke Alpha as he laid out his idea. "You owe me for helping the Bears defeat me and, while I would normally punish such actions, I think you could be of better use to me alive. After what happened that night, my pack all turned on me. They thought I was weak and not worthy to be followed upon. Most went off to join others while some…" He turned his head slightly towards his three from behind and looked towards them to his left with his one eye, "went to be on their own". The wolves all looked down on the ground in shame and pity for their leader. _Did they come back?_ Charlie thought. But he remained quiet and let Alpha continue.

"A leader without a pack is nothing at all." Alpha turned his head and contact back at Charlie "I am no longer as powerful as I once was and it's all those Bears' fault it happened, as well as yours too." Charlie wanted to defend himself, but _silence seemed better for the moment. As long as Alpha doesn't attack._ "I need my pack and strength back, and that is how you will vindicate yourself. The best way to show one's power is to kill those that seem higher than yourself. These forests have hikers and people who can 'go missing' at any moment or time, and some are even looking for you." Alpha smiled in joy for what came next. "How would you like to be rid of the pests who haunt you day and endless night?" Charlie gave a pathetic and dim smile to try and show Alpha he was listening.

"Well…that, uh…sounds nice."

"I could get rid of them for you, and all you have to do is bring them to a location I know of." Alpha did not continue, and Charlie, while not always the sharpest creature of the woods, found Alpha's proposition to be too simple seeming an offer.

"Wait a second?" Charlie said in question of Alpha. "You're telling me that you want me to help you get rid of people who are trying to find me?"

"Not just them, but ALL those who try to hurt us. I'm talking about not just camera people, but hikers, explorers, campers, students, and all those filthy humans! They all stink of disgrace and deserve no mercy for what they do. Surely you agree? I've seen you despise many before, once even confessing it towards a snake. Seems fitting no doubt." Alpha finished with his eye closed while his group started snickering from behind. Charlie was surprised that Alpha knew this.

"Have you been spying on me?" Charlie asked. Alpha spoke while the chuckling died down from behind.

"It was necessary to scout your behavior," he responded as he opened his eye back up. "I needed to know the way you move, run, and think in order to track you here. Again, consider yourself so fortunate I didn't hurt you then." Charlie felt violated to know Alpha stocked him for so long, but feels like it was his fault for not paying better attention around him.

"I don't know. I mean…not all humans are bad."

"That's not true and you know it. They capture us, hunt us, destroy our environment, and even stalk you." persuaded Alpha. "Even if a human without a camera came across you, they could still hurt you, and if you let them get away, there's no telling who they will bring back to do the same. There will only be more to come Charlie; that I guarantee." Alpha paused for a moment to catch his breath and squinted at Charlie. "Don't you want to be free of those who ruin your life? Join me and I will not only forgive you, but help you make it a reality." Charlie could not ignore such an offer, but had to know what Alpha would get out of doing this service for him.

"But wait. Why do you want to help me?"

"The more humans I extinguish from this forest, the more word will spread of my actions. I will gain respect along the ladder I climb, and my pack will not only reform with me atop a mountain of conquered foes, but will be even stronger and greater than before. You dear Charlie, will even have the honor of sitting atop with me as I rise to power." Charlie looked away in thought to absorb what has been told.

"I don't know man. Some of them might be innocent, like children."

"Who will only grow up to be like their parents no doubt." responded Alpha. He stood up from his pose and came towards Charlie, but this time, he circled him as he spoke, stepping in and out of the water as he moved. "You would even have the honor of a new title; a more appropriate name for someone second in command. As Alpha as leader, and Charlie as third, you know what fits between?"

"What?" said Charlie in cluelessness as Alpha began his waltz around him.

"The old, cowardly, wimpy and pathetic Charlie would be gone forever as the light of a newer, braver, more empowering creature moved up in this world. To move up seems proper in name as it is in title. Many will tremble throughout the forest when they hear of Alpha's pack and his subordinate… Bravo, the unique figure of aww that helped free this forest of man's control. You will have more creatures who envy and love you for your help in freeing others from man's wrath. The creatures liberated, me as their leader with my pack of minions once more, and all the friendship you could ever want. All you have to do is say…yes". Alpha backed off and returned to his pose once more, but closer towards Charlie, sitting only inches apart from him.

Charlie was in a state of absolute silence as he glared into Alpha's one eye and missing hole. He was speechless and struck with a feeling he never felt before. It was as though something from the bottom of his heart was crawling its way up into his conscious and taking over. Charlie knew something about this seemed wrong, but the splendors beyond the journey's end seemed too great to ignore. He lowered his brow and gave Alpha a big, unheartful smile as he reached his conclusion. "Let's do it"

Alpha quickly shot himself back and did a whirl around Charlie, swooping his way back in the direction of his followers. "Right then!" he shouted with glee and sinful happiness as he walked towards his brethrens. Alpha's voice had transitioned from a deep, vengeful sound into a profound, depth of happiness. It was as though his darkest form of joy was to give a speech as he shouted "You hear that, boys? This forest will be ou-rrrrrrs!" The wolves all howled in joy over the glorious events to come, to which Alpha turned upon his new chap and said "Well then, Bravo, shall we get started?" Charlie nodded and finally stood up on his feet. His feet and lower-waisted fur were dripping from him being in the water for so long, but it quickly dried as he came walking towards Alpha and his crew. The three wolves ran back into the darkness of the forest as Alpha waited for his new helper to come. Alpha had to look up at Charlie now that he was no longer the same height as Alpha from looking distance. "You ready?" smiled Alpha with his words of question.

"Just one question" replied the Bigfoot with a angry looking smile on his face. "Where are your bandages?" Alpha's smile disappeared and looked away from the tall animal.

"They were...stolen from me." replied Alpha in disgrace. "One of my own stripped me of them after... you know."

His companion looked down on him and said "Don't worry my chief. You'll get them back one day." Alpha turned to look up at charlie and gave him a genuine smile of sympathy. It was still evil looking, but it did not feel like it to an entirety. "Today," said Charlie from up above Alpha, "is the day I, and all others, will be finally feel free."

"Then let us move forward…Bravo". Alpha turned his back on Charlie and walked on into the darkness of the trees, with a new animal following from behind, and an old one left to rot in the water where he once sat.


	3. Stay and Die

Alpha and his group, including the former Charlie, went walking through the woods in search of their first victims. They had not been walking for long when Alpha cried out "Wait," and sniffed the air above him. "I smell food nearby. Come along everyone." The group all followed Alpha a few paces up a short hill and near a bushel at the crest. Alpha and Charlie both approached the bush while the other three waited halfway below the hill. Just on the other end, there were two humans: a man and a woman who looked to be in their later twenties. The man had on a white t-shirt with a light, sky blue jacket over him, as well as a set of nicely pressed blue jeans and some plain black shoes. The woman had on an orange long sleeve shirt and wore brown khakis with matching colored boots. They were both white, had black hair, and seemed madly in love as they were sitting on a log next to each other at their campsite, watching some movie on a tablet. The sound was loud and seemed to annoy Alpha some, but Charlie gave no thought to it; he was more concerned about what Alpha was going to do. He started having second thoughts.

"Are you sure about this?" replied Charlie as he and Alpha's heads stuck out through the bushes quietly, going unnoticed by the drowned-in-noise couple. "I still don't know what you're gonna do to them. Just scare them off, right?"

"Oh don't worry," said Alpha in his deep, dark voice. "They'll be so scared, it'll be like they wished they had never came here." Alpha widened his lips and smiled diabolically. _What is he gonna do to them?_ thought Charlie as he looked away from Alpha's creepy look and back at the two. "You remember the plan, right?"

"Uh huh. I steal something from this campsite and let them see me, have them chase me to the spot, and you'll make sure they're gone for good and out of here, right?"

"Something along those lines. My chums and I will wait at the destination for you. Make sure they come; if they capture you, I can't guarantee your safety." The thought made Charlie worry, but he knew he had to make it up to Alpha. _Besides, means less people will come looking for me anyway._ "Don't disappoint me, Charlie."

Charlie looked down at him in question. "I thought I was Bravo?"

"In time you will earn such respect. I was only being courteous back at that lake, but don't worry. Just do as you're told and all will come in good time." Alpha pulled himself out of the bush and darted back towards the others. "You wouldn't want your only three friends to get hurt now, would you?" were the last words he said to the Charlie as he moved towards his companions.

When Alpha moved past his peers, they all followed behind him and left Charlie alone. He looked at the two happy lovebirds and found some sympathy for them. _What was I thinking? I shouldn't do this, but if I don't, Alpha will never forgive me, and then he might hurt the Bears._ Suddenly, Charlie realized what Alpha meant in his last statement. _Oh damn, he WILL hurt them if I don't help._ Charlie felt scared and upset with himself. He was torn: _If I help Alpha, I'll be doing good by making up for what happened to him, but innocent people could get hurt. If I don't help, Alpha will hurt my friends and I will either be alone or dead from him._ Charlie thought on this for a moment before making his decision. _It's either the humans or my friends, and my friends aren't the ones who are trying to expose me to the world._ Another thought came to Charlie. _I guess since Alpha is helping me, I suppose he is also my friend. How ironic, but oh well. Let's just do this and hope for the best. For the Bears._ Charlie pulled his head back behind the bush and made a ruffling sound as he did.

"What the-" said the woman as she pulled her head up from the video and looked over at the bush across the site. "Hey Davy, I think I heard something." He did not look up at the screen.

"Baby, relax" he said in a very calm and soothing manner. He seemed too chill as he reached into a bag of chips on his right and started eating one, but not before saying his next few words. "It's just the green getting to ya." She looked back at him as he nibbled on the crunchy delicacy.

"Which green?" He had to look up from the screen and paused the movie to joke.

"You know which. There's more than just the trees here that is." He started hissing a little laughter at what he said, but his girl didn't find it too funny.

"You know I'm not use to-". Her sentence was cut short when the noise returned from the bush. "You see! There it was again."

"Babe, it's probably just a squirrel or something." said the relaxed man as he looked in her pointed direction. He thought to himself _why is she not like me right now? I feel great. I'll need to find something better next time we come out here._ He got up from his log and took a step towards the bush.

"Sweetie, what are you thinking?"

"Well clearly you aren't gonna relax until you know for sure we're safe."

"Just…be careful. It could be something dangerous." He started walking towards the bush from across the site as he kept his head in her direction.

"Martha, it's alright. I guarantee that-"

Suddenly, Charlie jumped out from the bushes and shouted "BLAH!"

"OH SHIP MAN! WHAT THE, WHAT?" the man shouted as he waved his arms in the air and stared right at the creature. The woman, Martha, screamed in freight at the scene. Charlie held his arms up and arched them over Davy's head by at least a few feet as he hit the ground butt first, ruining his neatly clean jeans.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" shouted Martha, who feel off her seat and onto the ground in shock.

"Martha," cried Davy, "Help!", but it was no use. She was scared so badly, she couldn't regain herself to stand up. "Oh gosh man, I am going to kill Jonny when we get back to the city" shouted Davy as he was crawling backwards away from Charlie, who was walking closer towards him with every passing step. They stayed an even distance away from each other as Davy pulled himself back, butt to the ground with every passing push, and Charlie, who took one step at a time. Charlie realized Alpha was right; they would go back and bring more if they escaped. Charlie suddenly eyed the tablet still at rest at the end of the log parallel to Martha, who was regaining her senses from the reaction. Charlie decided to stop with the creeping and instantly jumped towards the tablet to make sure they couldn't snap a pic of him before it was too late. Davy simply watched as Charlie bolted to his right. "Huh?"

"Haha, gotcha" said Charlie when he grabbed hold of the tablet.

"Hey, give that back you…whatever you are." Charlie looked at Davy with both fear and anger in his eyes at what Davy said, but decided to not react. _I have to get back to Alpha, and this should do the trick_ thought Charlie. He instantly started running back into the woods in the direction Alpha headed before.

Martha managed to regain consciousness just when she saw the creature take off. Her voice sounded confused and dazed. "Davy…what just…happened?" Davy got back up on his feet and ran to Martha to comfort her. He grabbed her hand and held it between his.

"No time to explain Martha, though maybe we had a little too much. We need to follow him if he is real; he took my tablet"

"Are you nuts?"

"Maybe, but the tablet's no longer there, and I'm not about to lose hundreds of dollars just because I- I mean, we might have imagined him. Now come on." He grabbed around Martha's wrist and abandoned his site as the two started running after the creature. The woman did not resist as she got dragged along.

Charlie, meanwhile, was booking it back to Alpha. He jumped rocks, passed trees, and ran with all might. He could hear the couple chasing him from behind, but he was so focused on getting to the zone that he didn't turn back. After a while of running, he had reached the outer border of what Alpha called _The Passing Field,_ where Alpha and his trio kept from all others in the woods. It was a darker region, not just with little light covered from the over brush of all the trees above, but also the creatures that laid in it. This was the area of the forest where all night creatures stayed during the day: owls, bats, possums, and some of the wolf populations like Alpha. Charlie was scared to enter through the dark part of the forest, but he could hear the campers coming from behind him.

"I think he's just over here," said the man from a distance. Charlie looked behind him and, about 30 feet away at the top of a pile of small hills, he could see the two from below.

"There he is," said the woman still being held by Davy's arm. "He is real".

"Then let's get what ours" said the man as he pulled her forward and began running again. Charlie knew there was no turning back, closed his eyes as he faced the dark lands, and began running once more with the tablet in hand. The couple quickly followed him into the death patch of forest, not even acknowledging how scary it really was. Only after they entered and lost sight of Charlie did they slow down and start walking, looking all around at where they were.

"Uh, Davy?" said Martha with fear consuming her voice. "Maybe we should turn back".

"It…It isn't that bad" replied Davy, who was now just as scared as his girlfriend. For the stupidest of reasons that not even they had the thinking power for the moment, they both continued walking on. They kept looking left and right in dread of the forest. After walking a few more yards forward, Charlie jumped out from behind a large rock to their right and said nothing as he held the tablet in his hands. He was only about 20 paces away from the two when they panicked. They looked at each other and back at Charlie, who stood still and calm as he stared at them from afar.

"You stay here Martha. I'll handle this." He let go of her hand and Martha just watched him slowly step towards the creature. "It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything" said Davy in a calm, quiet voice as he moved closer to Charlie. "All I want is that back. Can…Can you give it to me?" He was now halfway towards Charlie and halfway away from Martha. "You sure are unique looking aren't cha? You're a friendly… being right?" Charlie remained silent, but a voice came out from above the human.

"But I'm not" said Alpha from above. His dark voice scared Davy nuts. He looked up from above the rock Charlie jumped out from behind. Alpha was right on top, directly above the man's head.

"Davy, look out!" cried Martha, but when she turned her back, there stood the three other wolves from behind. They slowly approached her as they growled with those glowing red eyes of theirs. Martha stepped backwards in the direction of Davy, Charlie, and Alpha to try and get away from the menacing looking animals.

Davy turned his head towards his girlfriend. "Martha, run! Get out of here!", but in that instance, Alpha lunged down from above his rock and pounced the poor human. His minions followed in the process and jumped the woman as well.

"Wait," shouted Charlie, who instantly dropped the tablet and held out his arms towards Alpha. "What are you doing?", but Charlie looked away and pulled his arms back for what came after. His eyes were slightly opened while facing the right direction; It was too ghoulish for Charlie to watch. He heard the man and woman scream in horrible pain as the growls and mauling of the wolves echoed over their pleas.

"Gah- stop!" cried the man.

"Oh gosh-it hurts" whined the woman.

The wolves said nothing as they chewed, mauled, and clawed their prey. Blood went flying in every direction as Charlie watched in agony over them. Left, right, in the air, and even some on Charlie's fur. The sight made him sick to the very core of his stomach as he saw the blood bath happen with his eyes slightly opened and still facing away from the massacre. The cries continued on for at least another minute, and the woman was the first to go. Charlie could hear her no more given that she was further away from where he flinched, but he could still hear the man cry out in misery. Eventually, the noise was reduced to a gargling sound of what Charlie could only imagine to be the poor soul's own blood. He was forced to behold the grimmest sight he had ever seen in his life. Alpha was gnawing on the man's neck as he suffocated in a pool of his own blood, spewing out bubbles of air and bellows.

Alpha jerked his head up and took with him a piece of neck muscle in his mouth. He clenched it between his teeth as he stared at Charlie, ignoring the victim beside him, still agonizingly alive. He spit the piece of muscle out of his mouth and blood covered him from his snout all the way to his chest, drenched and proud of his catch. "Nicely done Charlie".

Charlie's face was in shock over what he saw as he dropped his jaw open. He could not believe what Alpha and his killers had done. He quickly lowered brow and told him off right then and there.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" he blared at the top of his lungs. "WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT ABOUT!?"

Alpha didn't even flinch or change his voice at Charlie in his response. "That was our victory."

"Victory? You MURDERED these people! You should be ashamed of yourself."

This time, Alpha deepened his voice. "I don't see why you're so surprised. I only did what I said I would"

"NO, you didn't. You said you would get rid of these guys, not kill them."

"Well what did you think I meant?"

"I thought you would just scare them so bad they wouldn't ever come back." Alpha laughed at this as his boys were still eating the insides of the women down the dirt walkway behind.

"Are you serious? You really thought that? No wonder you don't have many friends." Charlie's face transitioned from anger to a pout. "No, no, no, not at all. After killing a certain numbers of humans, the city people will start to realize many others have gone missing from these woods and warn them to never come here again. That is how we will keep them at bay from these woods." Charlie wiped away the tears forming in his eyes and looked at Alpha with as straight a face as he could, biting part of his lower lip.

"I…I never wanted to hurt others. I…I…I can't do this." He held his head down in pity towards Alpha, which greatly displeased him.

"Oh, but you must," he started walking towards Charlie. "If you don't, I will have my vengeance on you and those Bears of yours." He was now underneath Charlie's hanging head and looked directly up at him. "I could take you out just as easily as I did them." He suddenly looked down at tablet Charlie dropped, not realizing his paw was resting on it.

He smiled and said, returning his voice back to a normal deep sound like before, "Besides," and slashed the screen into glass pieces. "Now there are to less humans to bring harm to you".

"Not like this Alpha. Please." Alpha looked up at Charlie again.

"Oh, but it must be like this." He suddenly jumped up at Charlie and, catching him off guard, pushed him to the ground. He leaped towards his chest and threw him to the ground instantly. His followers caught sight and quickly ran to their master, leaving the torn open, dead girl there and passing by a dead man, red and blue all over.

"Understand now, Charlie." spoke Alpha as he smirked with a smile on his face, face squished some and blood dripping from his exposed teeth and fur. The other three wolves, eyes still glowing red along with Alpha's one and only, came up from beside Charlie and into his line of sight. His attention was still focused on Alpha however. "These humans will pay for what they have done to us and even if you disagree, you will help me reclaim my order. Even if you don't care if they hurt you, they will still help me get back on top. If you don't join me and help, I will not only take vengeance upon you, but will kill your friends as well."

Charlie was trembling in fear as Alpha stood atop his chest. "Ba-ba-but… Why not kill the ba-Bears now?"

"Because I need more before I can strike. I need an army to take them on, and I will still accomplish this without you. Help me, and I promise to keep them AND you alive. Understand?" Charlie was speechless and struck with fear. He couldn't break his glance at Alpha's glowing left eye and missing socket. His stare was powerful and filled Charlie with the most unimaginable fear there was, and the blood all over him did not help. He felt powerless (literally) under Alpha with his pals beside. Charlie couldn't even think straight with Alpha on top of him and was unable to move. Charlie didn't want to die though and said the only words that he felt would make him feel safe.

"Yes" he muttered silently with fear in him. "I….I understand."

"That's what I like to hear," and Alpha stepped off of Charlie, allowing him to stand once more. Charlie got up on his feet again, still scared of Alpha and his group, but was caught off guard when he looked up to the sound of a broken branch. Alpha and the others turned in the opposite direction behind them where Charlie faced and the corpses laid still. From out of the shadows and off the side of the dirt trail where the sun and light laid far away in the distance, there appeared two wolves. Their shades' were unreadable from the distance, but there they were, walking closer and coming before Alpha and the others. _They must've heard the screams_ thought Charlie with panic.

Alpha gave a devilish smile at the sight of the newcomers, with only one thing to say. "And so it begins".


	4. The Luck of the Rise

"Incredible," exclaimed Alpha to Charlie, "in only two weeks, our numbers have risen dramatically. We've gone from only a few minions to 80! What remarkable luck I've had." Charlie was practically being forced to have to listen to Alpha's boasting as they sat above the boulder where Alpha made his first kill. He had converted it into a throne of sorts, with Charlie having the unsatisfying honor of sitting cross legged beside him.

Charlie mumbled "Yeah, great" as he stared away from him. Alpha was making substantial progress. Thanks to Charlie and Alphas league of followers, who grew bigger with every passing day, the death toll had reached more than 50 humans. More than half of them were Alphas and Charlie's doing; some were the work of Alpha's crew. Alpha was making use of his growing power and knew it was only a matter of time before the next phase came to plan; Charlie has heard Alpha lecture it several times from above his rocky throne to the point where it all started sounding the same.

 _My pack, we are coming to fruition,_ as he would speak something along these lines. _and soon, when our numbers become unmatched, we will go out into the forest and bring the creatures to their knees! They will see us as the undefeatable predators we are and show them all no mercy!_ , to which was normally followed by howls of celebration. _And it never would have been possible without your help, including the Bigfoot's too._ , and then Alpha called out Charlie.

Charlie had always watched the speeches from the very outside back of the group, never wanting to get too close to the others or stand with Alpha on top as he spoke. He was scared of them all. After all the horrible things he has seen them do, it made Charlie both frightful and depressed, and it didn't help that the carcass pile was in plain sight here at _The Passing Field_. While Alpha was engaged in conversation with his guardian deputies, the three wolves who were with him originally, Charlie would sometimes just stare at the pile of dead bodies while the other wolves would be doing various tasks of different kinds.

" I must speak with my guardians" Alpha said to Charlie. "We are creating a strategy for phase 2. We have nearly enough to begin."

"Sure, you go do that" huffed Charlie, still looking away from Alpha and on towards the carcass pile. "I'm just gonna…go somewhere else"

"Enjoy yourself. You've been hard at work and deserve a break, but tomorrow, I will need you to bring me someone in particular. My boys are ferocious, but as cunning as you. Besides, I would rather kill these humans myself than have my soldiers do it for me; you know why I stay here." Charlie simply nodded at Alpha, stood up, and started walking down the boulder from behind. He made his way around and went straight for the dead human remains. As he passed all the smaller wolf soldiers below him, he could not think of anything to say until he reached the area, standing only a couple feet away from the stench.

"This is just…inhuman." Charlie spoke to himself quietly as he kept focus on the remains. It was a very unsettling sight to see, but Charlie felt that it was his burden to feel sympathy. _After all,_ he thought, _more than half of these guys are my fault. I know I didn't kill them, but I led them to their deaths._ Charlie began to tear up, but he couldn't let the others see him. He wiped away the tears quickly so no one would see, but he couldn't take his sight off all the broken off arms and legs, half-slit necks and bobbling heads, the worms and maggots that were eating away at the decay of the bodies. It made Charlie want to puke in disgrace. _At least none of them are children._ He suddenly heard a howl coming from behind him and when he turned, it was a random wolf of Alpha's group.

"I just don't think this is right" replied Charlie, understanding the howls of the lesser creature. "Why does this…pile, have to be right here in the middle of the field? Could we at least relocate it or something?" The wolf howled lightly in response.

"I know it's supposed to serve as a warning to other wolf tribes and creatures here in the woods, but it stinks and looks unsettling. Maybe I should just go tell Alpha". Charlie began to walk away, leaving the random wolf alone as it watched him take off. Alpha was on top of his boulder, speaking with his associates before Charlie came in and interrupted.

"Uh, hey Alpha," spoke Charlie from above, "I'm sorry to inconvenience you, but can we talk?" Alpha looked straight up overhead at Charlie, who was facing them on the ground.

"In a second." he growled at him. Charlie knew better than to provoke him, mainly because of Alpha's new cover, but he was still having a hard time getting use to his leader's new 'eye', if one could even call it that. Around where Alpha's missing eye was, he had acquired a new wrap for his wound that made Charlie both uncomfortable and smile a little in humor. Alpha's right eye covered by part of a jacket that Charlie had obtain from a victim in the woods. The guy who wore it was dead now, buried underneath all the other humans who fell prey to Alpha's killings, but Charlie remembered what he looked like and how it happened. He even thinks that it is his wrap that is responsible for how quickly Alpha has been gaining his strength. He flashed back to the day Alpha obtained his new coverings.

* * *

The guy was young, more than likely a college student or freshly graduated. He had blond hair that was combed up to create a "tuff" up front and had some whiskers on his chin. He wore a gray tee, dark blue jeans, and white shoes that were made dirty from the ground. The day Charlie came across him in the woods, he was crying and sobbing under a tree about something Charlie didn't know or understand.

"What was I thinking?" the poor man muttered as he was trying to stop. "How could I choose to let this….this…thing come between me and friends?" His voice started to transition from whining to contempt. "They were going to get rid of it, said it was too powerful for us to control, but I knew better. It made us rich, we won the lottery, and every girl we ever hit on wanted to come home with us. They were going to destroy it, try telling me that it was making us hateful. I did what I had to; this jacket is the only thing that has been keeping me alive." Charlie watched him in pity as he started hugging himself with it on. "Who needs friends anyway? They're dead to me now and can't do a thing to stop me. The jacket is mine now. It told me to do what had to be done, and it will keep me alive in these woods forever!" he started maniacally laughing like a crazy person. "He-he-ah-ha-ha-he-ha-haaaa-ha-ha-haaa. Cops are gonna have a hard time finding a man gone missing after all."

Charlie felt sorry for the poor man. He had no idea what happened, but something about that jacket must have made him that way. _What's so special about that jacket?_ Now it was Alpha's, but he didn't wear it around his body. Charlie was still in commemoration (as to make him feel less guilty) of what happened after the irony of his death.

"Now would you look at this?" spoke Alpha after he killed the blond sap. "This would make a mighty fine cover for my wound. Charlie!"

"What?" he said as he ran towards him, refusing to want to look at Alpha's kill. The young man was face on the ground, turned over in a pool of his own blood. The jacket was face up, blood stained but not covered. The figure on the jacket was incredible to Charlie, even on a dead guy. It was a jean jacket with planets and stars all covering the background while up front, a tiger in attack position stared out upon the world. It faced whoever stood behind the wearer, orange wit black strips and white patches of fur around its chin and nose. What stood out most to Charlie and Alpha, however, were its eyes. They were green and angry, as though it was ready to attack anyone who dared stand between it and the user. There was a moment of silence between the two as the other wolves were all gathering around them.

"I want you to rip that jacket up and cover my scar with it, Charlie".

"I'm not too sure about that Alpha. It's not only got blood on it, but it looks intimidating".

"That's the idea. I want its green eye to patch over mine. Tear the image off the back and wrap it around my right side of my face, like the bandages once did. This will serve as my symbol of power and ferocity." Charlie was hesitant at taking the jean jacket off at first, but he gathered up the courage to raid the dead man. He grabbed hold of the guy's limp arms and tried shuffling the jacket out from him. After shimmying the clothing back and forth for a while, Charlie had gotten it off and went to work on his assignment. Alpha and the others all watched as Charlie ripped the back image of the tiger on the jacket off. Every shredding sound brought Alpha some excitement as he anticipated the coming of his trophy. When Charlie was done, he wrapped up the tiger and folded it into a bandana with its right eye facing out.

"Now put it on me, but be careful," spoke Alpha. "No going near my neck, alright?" Charlie nodded in silence and crouched down on one knee to be at Alpha's eye level. Alpha bowed his head and closed his left eye in respect to Charlie's actions. The wolves at the time, which were about twenty or so with in the first week of the killings, all watched their leader earn his bandages of power be crested onto his face. Charlie made sure to be careful and gentle as finished wrapping the torn piece of jacket around Alpha. When he finished, without even thinking, Charlie shot his arm into the dead man's jeans to see if he had a phone on him that he could use as a mirror for Alpha. He quickly grabbed hold of what felt like a phone and held it out in front of Alpha's face, still bowed to the dirt.

"What do you think?" asked Charlie with a false smile on his face, scared of Alpha's criticism. Alpha opened his eye and saw what Charlie had done. The green eye of the tiger, as well as some orange and black fur, was wrapped perfectly to match Alphas. It seemed weird to him and everyone else that the eye color did not match his natural white or red colors, but it was the closes thing Alpha has had to normality.

"I like it." Alpha said quietly and calm. "I feel even more special than I was before. It's as though I am…greater." He couldn't stop admiring himself in the phone's reflection, but Charlie knew something about that jacket was not right. If what that man said was true, it drove him mad. _I should tell him_ thought Charlie. _But if I tell him, he's not even going to listen to me. He'll probably just think I'm just trying to trick him. Guess I'll just stay quiet, but it doesn't seem right_. Alpha swung himself around and turned towards his followers.

"Men, I have a feeling that things are gonna start coming our way even better than before." said Alpha with a smile on his face. "I think our luck is even better". He turned towards Charlie and started saying his name repetitiously. "Charlie….Charlie…

* * *

Charlie had suddenly snapped back into reality as Alpha's voice got louder than the flashback. "CHARLIE!" It made him snap when he heard Alpha shout his name in such a cruel manner.

"Dah-doh-der-uhhh, I mean…yeah?" Charlie shouted as he came back and looked at Alpha below. He was still wearing the jacket covering, just like in his vision and ever since.

"You said you had something to ask me?"

"oh, uhh." Charlie could not gather his thoughts together and turned back at the pile behind him as he stood on the rock. He decided to not say anything. "Never mind. Sorry for bugging you"

"Ugh. Charlie, I swear, sometimes you drive me mad. Just…go away. I'll speak with you tomorrow about what to do. I got a special assignment I want you to carry out." Before Charlie could walk away, he needed to know what Alpha meant.

"Wait, what is the assignment?"

"One of my scouts who is keeping an eye on the Bears for me has just brought something of interest to my attention." Alpha gave his devil smile as he turned his back on Charlie and looked down on a piece of paper that was under his paw. "The Bears are expecting a visitor tomorrow, and I want you to bring her to me."


	5. Ch-all We Meet?

"I sure hope the guys are interested in watching the new Drama Cops movie." said the young prodigy excitedly as she rode her bike down along her designated path towards the Bear's cave. It was a very beautiful day in the neck of the woods she was riding her bike on. Backpack over shoulders, a purple helmet for safety, and a lot of different stuff on her mind, Chloe was a happy, but somewhat misunderstood little girl. 10 years old and in college, she had a lot of responsibilities, both social and scholastic, but she always loved chilling with her bear friends. She was riding excitedly along when Charlie, who had one of Alpha's troops along with him, were crouched behind a bush along the dirt path. Chloe was only a couple hundred feet away and Charlie had no idea what to expect. Charlie and the wolf stuck their heads outs behind the bush to see a bike coming along.

"So this is the one Alpha wants?" inquired Charlie as he looked at the wolf to his right. The wolf was silent and simply nodded with his eyes closed. None of the other wolves were capable of talking like Alpha could; only the most evolved or superior of certain beings were capable of such transcendence, usually chosen by birth. "Ok, but if I'm gonna do this, I want you to not be here. I just prefer doing this on my own, understand?" The wolf said nothing and decided to just pull it's head back, turn around, and start walking away, but it was heading in a different direction away from Charlie. Instead of him walking back into the woods, he was following the path off-trail towards the direction Chloe was coming from. Charlie didn't realize it at the time, but he would come to later regret letting the wolf go; Alpha had assigned this wolf secret orders unknown to Charlie at the time. He turned his back on the wolf and got himself into position to scare the rider coming along. He could hear her as she came closer down the trail and near Charlie's hiding spot.

"Hope the bears got lots of tasty snacks for when I show up. All I got to bring are some snack cakes and-AHH!" She was caught off guard and fell right off her bike when Charlie shot himself out from the bush.

"RAAAH" shouted Charlie, hands high in the air and brow raised high to make him seem scarier. He jumped out and made Chloe shoot a look at him in response. She lost focus and control of her handlebars and, before being able to react, was thrown off the side and landed shoulder first to the ground. Her helmet thankfully protected her head from the collision that came after the shoulder bunt, but everything else became torn and scratched. Her fumbling wasn't long, but her hoodie was torn up and she had some dirt cuts along her face. The glasses she had were off center, hanging from her right ear and the left earpiece touching her neck. She was too dazed by the impact to just look up. She had to push herself off the ground, but still remained seated on the dirt looking like a mess thanks to Charlie. Charlie had pulled himself out of the bushes and saw her from below. She still hadn't fixed her glasses by time Charlie approached her.

"Ooooh, my head," she moaned to herself, rubbing her hand along her helmet. She opened her eyes and found her vision out of focus due to the position of her spectacles. "Why would you…do that sir?" she said as she fixed her glasses back into position. When the glasses were properly around her ears, she managed to regain her focus. "What the…why is your hair gray?" she questioned, staring at Charlie's legs, who remained absolutely quiet from above. As she regained full concentration, she slowly started looking up at Charlie, going from his legs-to-gut-to-chest and finally, his head. Chloe's eyes opened when she saw him and instantly panicked. "OH MY GOSH!" she cried out. She was completely in disbelief when she saw his face. She had heard the stories, but couldn't believe it was true. She quickly picked herself up as she crawled backwards and started bolting away from the bigfoot.

"Hey, wait," cried Charlie as he began to chase after her, which did not take very long to catch up given how tall he was and how short she was. "I didn't mean to scare you." Chloe didn't look back, but did not make it very far. Only a dozen or so meters away from where her bike was, Charlie had caught her and tackled her to the ground. He grabbed hold of her sides with his hands and managed to pick her right up from the ground.

"AH, hey, put me down!" she shouted at Charlie as she squirmed around in his hands. His arms were too long for her to reach his body and his hands too big for her to wiggle out of. She wasn't looking at him, but they were both facing each other as he looked straight at her and she flopped around in every direction.

"Please calm down. I promise to not hurt you." Chloe continued to move around as she was being gripped by the creature.

"Then why did you *agh* scare me like that?"

"I didn't know you were just a kid." Chloe instantly stopped her resistance due to the anger that flooded her instantly. She had almost completely forgotten Charlie was a bigfoot.

"I'm not just some kid ya know. I happen to be a college student".

"You?" said Charlie in disbelief. He started to lower Chloe to the ground and released her after finishing his next sentence. "That's crazy talk."

"Oh yeah? Well you shouldn't even exist!" she argued towards him with her hands wrapped around her side after being released.

"That's not very nice!"

"Neither is scaring or chasing little kids."

"Fair enough I guess. I…I'm sorry for freaking you out back there. I thought you were gonna be older or something." It suddenly dawned on Chloe.

"Hey…were you waiting for me in those bushes back there?" Charlie looked back at them and then towards her on the ground.

"Yeah I was, but I was told to."

"By who?" Charlie instantly had a worried face on him that made Chloe instantly concerned.

"A wolf. A very mean, evil, and horrible wolf. He…he wanted me to bring you to him, but….he never told me you would be a child."

"What? Why would he want me, and also, why are you helping him?" asked Chloe with fear in her large, almost innocent eyes.

"Because your friends with the Bears...and because I am bound to a debt with him."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Charlie realized he as he looked into Chloe's eyes that he couldn't bring himself to follow through with the plan. All the innocent who were slaughtered before were all adults, but Charlie could not bring himself to let a child die because of him. _I would rather let Alpha punish me than hurt this little girl,_ he thought to himself. He decided to sit down in the middle of the trail, cross legged and within an even eye contact of Chloe. She remained standing and facing him dead on.

"This wolf…he has an unhappy relationship with the Bears," Charlie started to explain as he took a knew to look right at Chloe. "I know because I was involved. Many months ago, one of them scared a couple of his followers and Alpha, the pack leader, wanted to show his clan why he was in charge." Chloe began to look worried, fearing what he was telling her. "Later that night, I went to see the Bears and warn them about the attack, but I was too late. When they showed up, two of the brothers got into a stack-off against the wolves. I helped Panda and Ice by putting things under them to make them stand higher in the air. When it looked like Alpha was about to win, Grizz came in from out of nowhere, jumped to the top of the skyscraper stack, and roared Alpha and his stack of wolves back to the ground. Alpha was in so much shock over the incident, he and his legion ran back into the forest, defeated. Now he wants revenge for what happened, and he's using me to make it work." Chloe looked stunned from what she had heard him say.

"What…what is he planning to do to them?" she said as she unclipped her helmet and threw it to the ground.

"I don't quite know, but if I don't help him, he will hurt the Bears, as well as me. He told me himself." Charlie put out his hand and rested it on Chloe's shoulder. His hand was so long, it went halfway down Chloe's back. "My best guess is…he plans to do more than just stack-off against them. He has almost a hundred wolves at his command and plans to bring a war down upon them and every creature in these woods. He wants to use his army to not only get vengeance on the Bears who wounded him, but after that, he plans to start a war with the entire forest. If he succeeds…the creatures will live in absolute fear and torture over his ruling. He will have so many under his control that not even the toughest of animals will be able to stand against him." Chloe was in complete distress over what she heard. The fear in her eyes made Charlie feel regretful and horrible for what he has done. It was as though her eyes were like mirrors that showed just how horrible Charlie thought he was.

"That…that sounds…horrible" Chloe said as she started to form tears in her eyes. She felt so sorry for what was happening. "But…but how did he…gain such large numbers?" Charlie realized this would be the most perfect, but horrible time to ask his question.

"Before I answer," he said, taking his arm off her shoulder and back on his knees. "Have there been any reports about people who have…gone missing?" Chloe remained silent for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Well actually…there have been. On the news, they say that dozens of people have gone missing out in these woods. They've started looking into investigating the disappearances. Some news stations are even saying that if officials can't find the root of the problem, they might have to suspend all activity of people going into the forest." Charlie was both scared and relieved to hear this. It meant Alpha's plan was working: once the human's completely stop coming, he should have enough manpower and time to take over the forest. _He might even attempt to bring it to the city if he succeeds,_ thought Charlie to himself. _Dear God, The Day the Creatures Revolt, led by a one eyed demon. Even if he didn't succeed, San Francisco would still lie in ruin and fire._ He quickly snapped out of his thought and returned his attention on the little girl.

"Listen to me" demanded Charlie as he closed his eyes on the girl to show his seriousness. "Those people who have gone missing…they're dead. They were murdered by the wolves, with me partially to blame, but there's no time for sorrows. If Alpha is not stopped now, he will bring Hell to this forest and quite possibly even the city. Not only the Bears, but many will parish under his rein, human and animal alike. He has to be stopped now before it is too late." Chloe was completely attentive to the mythical being's words.

"But how do you, I mean…we stop him?" Charlie had to think for a second, but he knew what he wanted Chloe to do.

"Go back to town and tell the humans what I have told you. Say NOTHING about who you heard this info from or anything about my existence. I have to remain incognito to the humans or they will hurt me as well. Tell them to bring anyone who can help: police, firemen, the Army, hunters; whoever has firepower and authority to take them out."

"Ok. I promise to not say anything about who you are, but what about you? Won't that wolf hurt you if I'm not brought back?"

"I'll just tell him you didn't follow me. I will, however, need something of yours to prove I tried to lure you to him." Charlie looked around at Chloe, but she already the solution.

"Here, take my backpack," she exclaimed as she was taking it off of her shoulders and handed it to Charlie. "If you know where the Bears live, just leave it outside the cave or something. I'll come back for it later."

"Smart thinking," Charlie expressed towards her as he was handed the backpack. He threw it over his shoulders and said one last thing before standing up. "Before I return to Alpha however, I need to go tell the Bears they're in danger. They deserve to know the truth." Charlie took a couple steps forward in the direction Chloe was heading, but was quickly brought to a halt when Chloe stopped him.

"Hey, wait! Before you go, I need to know one more thing." Charlie closed his eyes when he heard her speak and said with his back turned on her.

"What's that?"

"How do you know the Bears?" Charlie had an answer, but figured it was best to play it safe.

"They are my friends…Let's just hope I still am after all of this is over."

"But that's just the thing: Why have they never told me about you before?"

"Like I said," and he turned his head backwards to stare straight at her for his answer. "I have to remain hidden to the humans…ALL humans." And with that, he turned away from her and started his walk towards the Bear's cave, leaving the young girl all by herself to walk back to where her bike was. She grabbed her helmet and snapped it back on, making her way up the trail opposite of Charlie and back to society, the same direction the wolf who accompanied Charlie had walked.


	6. The True Hatred

After a while of walking with Chloe's backpack, Charlie had reached the Bear's Cave at last. He decided to hide the backpack inside the tire that sat outside the Bear's house, just to make sure the Bears didn't get suspicious of him. He hasn't seen them in a while, and all he could think about the entire way over was what he was going to tell them. _Not like I can just say 'Hey guys, know it's been a while and all, but long story short: Alpha's may try to kill you guys and me as well.'_ Charlie was only 10 steps away from the door, and he thinks he finally knows what he's gonna say. Hopefully the Bears would hear him out. Normally he barges his way in, not realizing the social custom of knocking, but given that he had to break the news gently, he decided to be as indirect as possible to them. Again, however, he didn't know how to knock on a door properly.

"*Slam slam slam* Bears, are you guys home? It's Charlie". There were a few seconds of silence before Grizz opened the door for him, since Panda and Ice could not tolerate Charlie as much as Grizz could. Grizz tried his best to show a smile and talk like he was happy to see Charlie, but it was hard for even him to be supportive.

"Oh, hey Charlie" said Grizz slow and almost sarcastically, but with happiness in his voice. "What brings you to the Cave, dude?" He gave Charlie a smile to try and be happy, but it only made Charlie feel worse for what was coming.

"Well, it's not good really." Charlie replied as he rubbed his neck and couldn't look at Grizz. His voice suddenly got serious and genuine.

"Wait, what? Why is it not good that you're here?"

"It may take a while to explain. Can I please come in?" Grizz looked behind him at his brothers, who [from off camera] were in a whispering debate over the subject. Their voices were too quiet to be understood or heard by Charlie, but Grizz eventually gave his answer.

"Sure man. Come on in." Grizz moved to the side and held out his left arm in welcoming Charlie to the Cave. Panda and Ice Bear were sitting on the couch at the time Charlie walked in. The T.V. was turned on to the news and the noise and static was unhearable to Charlie as well.

"Hey guys. Long time, no see, huh?" and he waved at the two sitting on the couch. Panda and Ice Bear both had grins on their faces (well, more of a small frown with lowered eye brows for Ice Bear) as they saw Charlie wave to them. His annoying behavior and inability to understand social behaviors and conventions irritated them, but in many ways, Charlie was more similar to the bears than they realized.

"Hey Charlie" said Panda in a low, irritated voice. Ice Bear remained quiet and simply stared at him as he came walking into the middle of the room. He decided to take a seat on their circular table that was between the T.V. and the couch, getting comfy for his news.

"So why are you here Charlie?" said Grizz as he closed the door and came walking back into the living room to sit on the couch. He took the middle seat as Panda and Ice Bear occupied the sides. "You don't look too good." In all honesty, how could he after everything he's been through? In just 2 weeks, he went from being naive and innocent to corrupted and mortified.

"Could you guys turn off the T.V.? I have some…unfortunate news to tell you guys." Grizz did as Charlie said and reached for the remote next to Charlie, pointing it at the tele and switching it off. He put the remote back on the table Charlie was sitting on.

"Speaking of bad news," Panda budged in, "Have you heard about how dangerous the woods have gotten lately? There have been reports all over the news about people who have gone missing." Charlie made a sad look at Panda when he brought it up, but he knew he had to confess to them.

"Believe it or not guys," he said facing away from them, "I…I actually am somewhat to blame for that." The Bears all raised a brow at Charlie, not expecting such words. Grizz decided to speak up on behalf of his bros; being the oldest of them, it was usual for him to do such things.

"What are you talking about Charlie?" Charlie decided to face them all in order to elaborate more seriously.

"You guys are in horrible danger, and it's all my fault". He held a hand over his heart to show his sorrow, but it seemed meaningless at the time.

"Danger? What danger?" continued Grizz.

"Do you guys remember Alpha?" The subject seemed to bring some worry to Panda, while Ice Bear remained neutral and Grizz became grim.

"Yeah, we remember him. Why?" inquired Grizz in a deeper, almost angry tone of voice. Charlie was a little scared, but continued on.

"A couple weeks ago…He came to me in the woods and forced me to help him with…something."

"How did he force you into doing something?" said Panda in confusion.

"He told me that he's coming to get revenge against you guys, and he was mad at me as well for helping you defeat him. He told me that if I didn't help him, he would hurt you guys and me as well. I only agreed because I didn't want you getting hurt, honest." Charlie's voice was now starting to sound trembled, which made the Bears worried. They never liked to see Charlie get upset; not since the first time they met him and they had to deal with that paparazzi incident.

"If Alpha's threatening to hurt you or us, we can take him" said Grizz with confidence. "We dealt with him once before and we'll do it again, right guys?" and he turned to face his brothers.

"Totally" replied Panda, then Ice Bear.

"Ice Bear will conquer any foe". Charlie budged back in.

"Well guys, you see…the thing is that…He's out for blood this time." Their eyes all widened at the sound of this and Grizz turned back around to face Charlie and ask.

"Did you just say…blood?!" Charlie nodded and continued.

"All those missing reports on the news…that was him. He's been forcing me to lure humans to a certain area where he literally tears them apart, and with every death, he gains more and more wolves to follow him. He already has more than 80 followers." Panda was so nervous, he needed a rebuttal.

"Did-did you just say…80 wolves?"

"Yes, but it gets worse you guys" said Charlie, and this made them all stricken with fear; even Ice Bear was showing some.

"After he finishes killing you guys, and quite possibly even me, he's gonna use his army of wolves to take over the forest. By killing the humans, the people in the city won't enter here anymore and with no one to help keep the wolves in line, Alpha will become so strong, not even the most powerful hunters and predators could take him on with his sheer number in size. He will be untouchable, and I fear that once he has control over the entire woodland area, he'll wage a war with the city and retaliate against the humans." The bears were in complete shock and remained speechless. Charlie was just as scared over how they would react to the news. Finally, Grizz broke the silence.

"Are you telling us that you have been helping him want to get rid of us AND take over the woods?! What kind of friend would do something like that?"

"Grizz, please, you gotta believe me. Alpha said that if I helped him, he would leave you guys alone, but when he lied to me, he said he would kill me and still try to take you guys out. I only did what was necessary to stay alive, but I never wanted others to get hurt!" Charlie started to tear up. "I just wanted you guys to be safe was all. I never meant for this to happen." He started crying and buried himself into his legs. Grizz still looked mad at Charlie, but could see just how upset he was. Panda and Ice looked at each other, wondering what was going to happen.

"Charlie…are you responsible for killing anyone?" asked Grizz. Charlie pulled himself up from all his crying and looked up at Grizz.

"*sniffle* Kind of. I…*sniffle* I was responsible for…finding others and bringing them to Alpha…so he could kill them." He sat back up and wiped the last of his tears away. "I never actually killed anybody, thankfully, but I led them to die in the hands of a psychopath. I had to watch him tear open and rip apart human after human, men and women, throats, hearts, and everything in between." He was silent for a few seconds and held his down, facing the ground below. "The things I saw would lead a man to parish." Grizz turned to look at his brothers to discuss how to process everything, but before they could respond, they were interrupted.

Out of nowhere, through one of the living room windows, a rock was thrown, shattering the glass and freaking everyone out. Charlie fell off the table after giving out a panic cry while Panda and Ice Bear scooched further down the couch to get away from the stone. Grizz was the only one who did not panic when he heard the noise. He decided to walk over to the stone and on it was a piece of paper black writing on it.

Panda has seen this happen before and asked Grizz in fear "Is…is there a…note on there?"

"Yeah, there is" said Grizz as he was unwrapping it off the rock. He unwrinkled it and read it aloud: "Come Outside" and below it laid a paw print. Grizz looked irritated at this demand and turned towards his brothers and Charlie. "Come on guys. We're going outside." Ice Bear stood up and walked to Grizz, with Panda following behind and Charlie in the back, who had managed to regain his footing. Of all the creatures in the Cave, he was the most scared.

The Bears and Charlie all stepped outside, but they found nothing on their front yard. Grizz and the others looked around, wondering where the violator was hiding, until they heard a howl coming from the roof of their Cave. _AROOOOO._ The Bears and Charlie all turned, gazing upon Alpha as he stood atop their Cave.

"I must say Charlie," spoke Alpha in his deep demon voice "I am greatly disappointed in you. You have failed me."

"He no longer is helping you." shouted Grizz, who pointed his paw up at Alpha on the roof. "He told us everything and we're not gonna let you win. You wanna fight? Let's go!" and he slammed his paws onto his chest, showing just how ready he was. Alpha simply laughed as everyone else remained quiet.

"AH-HA HA HA HA AH-HA HA HA HAAA. You take me for a fool?!" shouted Alpha. "I'm not as stupid as you guys are." He then howled again, but nonconsecutivly. "AROOOOO-WHO-WHO-WHOOO." Panda, who has seen this happen before, looked out into the tree brush to experience de ja vu.

"Gr-Grizz…" said Panda with fear consuming his voice. Grizz turned to Panda, who was simply pointing straight into the tree that were beyond the yard of their Cave. His eyes suddenly went up when, from out of the shadows, he saw many red eyes looking upon them. Some stepped forward while other remained hidden. The eyes that stepped out turned white as wolves were revealed in the daylight sun. They crawled up slow and steady on Panda and Grizz. Ice Bear and Charlie were still focused on Alpha.

"And I have one more surprise to show you guys." said Alpha, who got Grizz and Panda to refocus their attention back on him. From behind Alpha, there stepped forward two wolves, walking backwards and showing their tails to the animals below. When they twisted themselves, they were revealed to be Alpha's guardians, but what they held in their mouths was even scarier. 2 of the 3 wolves, standing to the left of Alpha on top of the Cave, clenched blue sleeves in their mouths and attached to it the girl Charlie remembers seeing before. "Seem Familiar to any of you?" Alpha asked sarcastically.

Panda spoke up "Is that…?", and suddenly, the wolves shot their heads up, pulling the sleeves and the head of the girl with them.

"CHLOE!" shouted Grizz and Panda, while Charlie and Ice Bear will quiet as can be, but still just as shocked. She was barely conscious, with a red paw print right in the middle of her forehead. Only Ice Bear noticed it from the distance.

"Chloe has been knocked out, and hurt" he said, lowering his brow at Alpha and his guardians.

"You monster!" shouted Panda.

"If you so much as even touch her, I swear I'll-" said Grizz, who was abruptly interrupted by Alpha.

"STOP!" he shouted at them. He slid over to his guards, held out his paw, extending a single claw, and held it against her throat. She was still too dazed from the attack to react to what was happening. "Take one step closer and she gets it, you understand?!" The Bears were all fueled by anger and rage as they look at him in such contempt. Charlie, however, was more scared for Chloe than angry with Alpha. "You should have just brought her to me Charlie. It all would have been so much easier for you." The Bears instantly shot their looks at Charlie, wondering what Alpha meant.

"Charlie, what is Alpha saying?" Grizz said towards Charlie. Charlie wasn't able to stare Grizz in the eye with the nasty look he was giving him. He looked down to show pity, but it was pointless.

"Alpha told me to…abduct Chloe on her way to your Cave, BUT I didn't do it, I swear. In fact, before coming here, I told her everything I told you guys and told her to go back to the city to get help." It suddenly dawned on Charlie and he looked up at Alpha to ask. "Wait a second," he shouted, "How did you know where and how to get hold of that little girl?" Alpha took his claw off of the gaining-conscious Chloe and walked a little ways down the slope of their Cave. Before speaking, he held up a paw to all his followers to warn them to stop. From behind, everyone took notice of the wolves sitting, butts to the ground and hind legs rested.

"That wolf who accompanied you was not a helper for you, but an overseer. I told him that if you failed to bring her to me, for him to do the job instead. I had my doubts you wouldn't follow through…and I was right." Grizz had enough of Alpha's talking.

"Why are you here, Alpha? What do you want?" Panda came next.

"All we want is Chloe. Give her back."

"Ice Bear will cut off your paws"

"I'm sorry Alpha, but I couldn't do it." shouted Charlie. "She's just a kid. She has her entire life ahead of her. If you're gonna hurt somebody, let it be me." And he held out his arms and raised his chin, showing the truth behind what he said. The Bears all stared at Charlie's selflessness and were amazed by it. _Chloe apparently meant a lot to him as well_ thought them all.

"I want my revenge on you Bears." shouted Alpha from above. "Charlie, I gave you the chance to join me in power; to be spared of this bloodshed and redeem yourself. I saw potential in you, and you wasted it. Now you will get to join your friends in their same fate. Looks like that reinforcement you had isn't gonna show up after all." He started making his way back to his guardians and Chloe, who was just starting to come to.

"Whaaa…Where….What's goh…" mumbled Chloe as she was trying to regain herself. Alpha simply walked past her and started sniffing her exposed neck. He could smell the blood and meat in her, and it made him water, just like the day he approached Charlie.

"DON'T ALPHA!" cried Grizz. "Leave Chloe out of this. We'll fight you if that's what you want, just let her go." Alpha looked at Grizz, nose only a few inches from her skin, and smiled menacingly. He pulled away from her and leaped off the roof and onto the ground, standing about 5 to 6 feet away from the group.

"Oh, don't worry Grizz. We will fight alright, but not here." Grizz took a step forward, but was held back by Panda and Charlie's arms.

"Don't Grizz." said Panda, giving Alpha the hairy eye.

"Yeah Grizz, he could really hurt you bad." followed Charlie, but it didn't matter to him. He pushed their arms out of the way and stepped forward. With every step Grizz took, Alpha had to look more and more up to see Grizz's eyes. He stopped only about a foot away from Alpha and leaned down towards him, staring into his face only inches apart from each other. Grizz thought to himself as he approached Alpha _that wrap around his eyes looks like part of the lucky jacket I got rid of, but it couldn't be. It must be another kind._

"You name the time and the place and we will be there." said Grizz to Alpha, squinting his eyes at him in anger and disgust at the piece of garbage.

"Trust me, it will be soon." replied Alpha with a smirk of a smile on him. "Tomorrow at the stroke of Midnight, outside _The Passing Fields_. If you win, I will surrender…unless you kill me that is. But if I win," and with this, he closed his one eye just a little more at Grizz. "I will bring the creatures of these woods to their knees and make them beg for mercy as me and my followers either convert them to fighters or slay those who are too…kind for such acts, like yourselves." He stepped off and turned away from Grizz, swinging his tale right into his face, which made Grizz want to grab it and bite it right off his little body. He turned his head back towards Grizz, who was forced to have to see his ugly rear. "I should warn you however that, unlike you, I will kill you and your brothers. No exceptions. Let's see if you can do the same, shall we?" Grizz did not respond and simply stood straight back up. Alpha cocked his head back into position, jumped up onto the roof, and cried out "Fall back to the Field my brothers. We have much to do."

"Hey, what about Chloe?" shouted Panda. Alpha looked at him as his warriors all went running back into the woods, except the guardians still on the roof with Chloe.

"Until the night of the fight, consider her…collateral. If you come anywhere near our site, she is finished. But don't worry. We will keep her feed and healthy until then."

"You can't do that!" shouted Panda in disagreement.

"If it's any consolation, I promise to release her regardless of the outcome. I will not hold her prisoner forever. Just stay away from us, you hear?"

Panda wanted to continue the argument, but Grizz put his paw over Panda's mouth and stopped him from dragging it on anymore than he had. Grizz knew Panda wasn't shutting up. He let Alpha go, knowing that he was not changing his mind. Hopefully he would keep true to his word and make sure Chloe was kept ok.

"Just get out of here" Grizz told Alpha, "We'll see you in a week, alright?"

"See you then, and Charlie?"

"What?"

"If anyone is to kill me, I want it to be you. So get ready, cause I'll be waiting… and no civil forces. Calling the cops for back up is like me calling for skunks and snakes to fight. I'll kill Chloe if there is." and with that, he ran away from over the roof of the Cave, with his guardians dragging Chloe off from behind. The Bears and Charlie were left alone. Panda shoved Grizz's paw away from his mouth.

"BLEH! Dude, why didn't you just fight him right there?" Panda asked, looking at a side of Grizz he had never seen before. "Grizz, you there?"

"Ice Bear is worried about older brother". Charlie remained silent, but concerned. Grizz just stood there looking angry as could be. He eventually broke his silence.

"Guys…call Chloe's parents. Tell them to bring everyone they know that has a weapon." He started walking into the house, not even looking at his brothers or Charlie.

"Wait, Grizz, What are you thinking about doing?" Panda said.

"Ice Bear has many weapons if needed"

"What's going on Grizz?" asked Charlie. Grizz remained silent for a couple seconds.

"If Alpha wants blood…we're gonna give it to him.


End file.
